CORRVPTVS
CORRVPTVS, or simply Corruptus, is the name given to the source of all evil, the embodiment of Hell, The Haunter, etc. It is largely responsible for all supposedly supernatural, unexplainable, or tragic anomalies in the world. Mentionings of Corruptus have been frequent in literature, songs, visual arts - but no one knows so, for the existence of Corruptus have been shrouded in secrecy by the angels of Master Hand since the beginning of time. Some notable incidents involving Corruptus are listed here: Hell Sky Valley Trees The Hell Sky Valley Trees are a group of unidentified entites looming over the cliff in Shiverburn Galaxy, a galaxy in the game Super Mario Galaxy 2. Nintendo producers made no mention of this before. Sorting through the codes reveal that these entities are indeed called "Hell Sky Valley Trees", and are still a big mystery today. What they actually were were the result of a corruption by Archangels, the Anti-Christ denizens of Hell led by Corruptus. It was meant to be a warning to the gamers about the upcoming resurrection of their master. Hell = Place they came from, and Sky Valley = Where they plan to go, meaning the surface. No one has figured out what "Trees" mean however. The Disney Incidents The Disney Incidents were a series of "accidents" that happened time to time in Disneyland or Disney-related amusement parks. Although the film company managed to cover them up expertly, leaks have still been posted on Creepypasta forums and such time to time. One such incident is Abandoned By Disney, perhaps the most notorious of them all, which claims that a man who had stumbled into the island of the abandoned Disney project Mowgli's Palace found a sentient, inverted Mickey Mouse costume in a storage room. This inverted Mickey Mouse apparently inquired to the man if he wants to see his head get taken off, than proceeds to rip it out himself, causing yellow ooze to flow forth. The man immediately ran out and suffered traumas and nightmares to his dying days. Another famous incident is Room Zero, the telling of a strange anomaly lurking around in Disney amusement parks called Gascot who's malaise apparently causes people to suffer heart attacks, suicide, etc. upon sight. Gascot is described as a humanoid wearing a Disney-themed gasmask, similar to ones used in World War II. These incidents are also Corruptus's handiwork, which was to use popular culture to partially reincarnate himself into much weaker forms. Gascot and Inverted Mickey are some of them. Gascot Following from the Disney Incident Room Zero, Gascot makes a return in recent years as a temporary vessel for Corruptus. While Inverted Mickey faded away, Gascot completely changed style and appearance, and appears to be a lot more demented: behind his calm and reserved demeanor, he has a paranoid, dacnomanic, twisted mind. He has been known to kill people randomly for no reason whatsoever, as well as calling himself the Destroyer of Sinners and brutally murdering people who have commited sins and have gotten away with it. The 3 Titarmonarchies Believe it or not, the 3 Titarmonarchies are tied to Corruptus. In the First Titarmonarchy, Gascot and Azrael plot to obtain the powers of Mario, the Guardian of the World that houses Master and Crazy Hand's powers, overthrow the God Master Hand, and recreate the world in their own image. Fortunately, Azrael and Gascot is killed, causing Corruptus to retract into Gascot's gas mask. However, a worker in Site Koppa puts on the mask, and promptly becomes Zion, the second vessel to Corruptus. Zion gains sadomasochistic tendencies, goes completely cuckoo, and starts the Second Titarmonarchy. The reason Corruptus made Zion do this is because if he wins the Second Titarmonarchy, he gets the elemental powers from Mario, and thus he can use them to finally break out. However, Zion eventually comes back to his senses, and discards the mask. Corruptus is reverted back to his mask form thereafter. The Resurrection The Resurrection is an inevitable event foretold by the archangels, in which Corruptus would eventually breed enough power to rise in full form and terrorize the world in a "for teh evulz" way, purely out of sadistic nature. If Corruptus manages to strip even more power, he can turn into an Eldritch Abomination known as PECCATVS, or Peccatus (shown right). In this state Corruptus, or Peccatus, can shape reality as he wishes and virtually becomes a God. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Villains Category:Entities Category:Demons Category:Gods